Bleach: An Alternate Version
by Streea1989
Summary: This is my first published work. You will find scenes from the anime in the story. I humbly ask that you keep an open mind when reading. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed and appricated. Also. I have a poll, please vote.
1. Prologue

**The story begins at episode show 141 of the anime series "Bleach" so there are parts from the show in this story, I'm not rewriting the same story I'm just using some scenes of the show for emphasis. Sosuke Azien has defected from the Soul Society and taken with him Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru, along with the Hogyoku to Hueco Mondo. There he observes from his palace, Los Noches, Orihime's healing abilities and decides to send Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer, to acquire her. Ulquiorra found her in the Garganta, the pathway between the world of the living and the Soul Society, after viciously attacking the guardsmen escorting her back to the world of the living. He threatens Orihime, telling her that if she doesn't come with him to Los Noches, he would kill those closest to her. He also handed her a bracelet instructing her not to take it off for any reason as it was a way for them to track her movements, it would allow her to pass through any physical object in the world of the living as well as make her invisible, he allowed her to say goodbye to one person, and one person alone, before joining him in Hueco Mondo. Ulquiorra tells her to meet him at the river in Karakara Town by midnight, or he would make good on his threat. As he leaves Orihime in the cavern, she shivers, alone and afraid.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Characters**

 **Bleach: An Alternate Version**


	2. A Hard Decision

Chapter 1: A Hard Decision

Standing there in disbelief, the feeling of hopelessness swept over

her, "What should I do?" Orihime asked, hoping to find an answer in the dark cavern, but there was none to be found. She turned back to the guardsmen who had been injured trying to protect her on her way back to the world of the living. Once she had finishing healing their injuries, she started down the path alone, pondering what her next move should be. 'Please, _Ichigo, tell me what I should do?'_ she thought as she ran. After what she had witnessed happen to the men escorting her, she feared that the arrancar Ulquiorra would make good on his threat. _'But, at least he's letting me say goodbye',_ she thought, _'even if it's only to one person.' Remembering_ what he told her, she stopped, put on the bracelet, then continued running down the cavern to the Senkaimon, exiting out onto the streets of Karakara Town.

By the time Rukia arrived, Shinji, Uryu, Chad, and Renji were already at the battle site. Renji and Uryu were kneeling over an unconscious Ichigo, gravely injured in his fight with Grimmjow.

"How is he?" she asked, not sure she wanted an answer.

Renji just shook his head, but Uryu spoke, "He's alive, but without Orihime's help he won't make it."

With that, Rukia pulled out her soul phone and proceeded to try to reach the soul society "I can't get through!" she exclaimed. "We need to get these injuries treated!"

"I know where we can take him," explained Shnji. "Let's go."

The group waited outside the warehouse where the vizards were training Ichigo along with Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. When the vizards approach the group, carrying a bandaged Ichigo, the news is grim.

"I'm sorry." Hachi explains, "but unlike your friend with barrier skills similar to mine, my healing skills are very limited. The best advice I can give is to take him home and let him rest."

Rukia thanked the vizards for doing what they could, then carried him home. She told Ichigo's family that they were ambushed by a group of thugs on the way home and he had been injured protecting her, Isshin carried him up to his room while Rukia followed, wanting to stay with him. _'Please don't die, Ichigo.'_ she thought. As the room fell silent, she soon fell asleep.

As night fell, she was startled by the sound of knocking on Ichigo's bedroom door. She opened it to find Yuzu and Karin standing in the doorway, plates in hand, Yuzu asked if they could come inside to have dinner with Ichigo and with a smile, Rukia agrees, Yuzu even made a plate for Rukia, which despite her protests, her stomach growled loudly, laughing nervously Rukia took her plate from Yuzu and they all went inside. Awhile later, Rukia went downstairs to put her dishes in the dishwasher, heading back into Ichigo's bedroom, she observed Yuzu and Karin were already asleep.

"I guess they just wanted to be close to their big brother," she said to the sleeping trio. "you haven't been home in awhile."Smiling, she closed the door heading to the bathroom down the hall.

Sometime later, Orihime walked through the window of Ichigo's bedroom, noticing an unconscious Ichigo covered in bandages, her eyes filled with tears as she observed his still form, his chest rising and falling, _'he looked like a princess waiting for her prince's kiss,'_ she giggled at the thought, _'except for the fact that he's a boy.'_ Suddenly, she heard the sound of the stirring, she looked. over his bed, it was Yuzu, Ichigo's sister, laying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, her face buried in the sheet covering Ichigo's limp body. Looking around the room, Orihime noticed Karin also laying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket of her own, sleeping next to a scene of dirty dishes.

"They must've ate dinner in your room because they wanted to be close to you," Orihime stated to the still unconscious Ichigo.. Looking down at his still form, he stirred as if sensing she was there. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hand over his bandaged hand, _'His hand feels so warm, I wonder...,'_ she thought, leaning down to kiss him. Before she could close the distance between them, she started to cry, letting the tears fall on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it!" she cries. "I wanted to protect everyone, so I agreed to go, but, now that I'm almost out of time, I just can't bring myself to do it." As she wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform, she looks over Ichgo once more, she made her decision.


	3. Ichigo's Vow

Chapter 2: Ichigo's vow

Ichigo awoke with a start falling out of bed, _'Damn it.'_ he thought, _'that was one weird dream.'_ Rubbing his head with his bandaged hand-wait-his hand! It's healed! Ichigo removed the bandage and flexed his fingers, then brought his hand to his face, he could feel it, just a trace but it was there, _'Orihime'_ he thought. That's when Renji, the redheaded soul reaper, slipped in through the window onto Ichigo's bed.

"Oi, Ichigo, you okay?" Renji asked, dropping to the floor taking a seat at Ichigo's desk. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya came in through the window behind Renji.

"Renji? Toshiro? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asks, confused. But before Renji could reply an irritated Captain Hitsugaya answered, "Oh good you're finally awake, the Head Captain would like to speak with you." The snowy haired prodigy explained. "Come with me, there's no time to waste."

"Wait, what's this about?" asks Ichigo puzzled. "Just come with us and you'll find out." replied Renji. At Renji's request, Ichigo changed into his soul reaper form and the trio left Ichigo's bedroom through the window, soaring into the sky towards Orihime's apartment.

As they reached Orihime's apartment, where Toshiro and Rangiku are also staying, Ichigo stops, "What is this about, Toshiro? Is Orihime okay?" "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki, and- " he sighs, "-we have reason to believe that something has happened."

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror, "What do you mean? What's happened? Where is she?" The door to Orihime's apartment opens as if to provide Ichigo with an answer, and standing in the doorway is Rangiku, her pale blue eyes sorrowful, "Come inside," requests the big chested lieutenant, "and we'll tell you everything we know."


	4. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

As the group stepped inside, Rangiku closed the door behind them. Ichigo crossed the living room looking for signs of Orihime, seeing none, he turns to the others. "Where's Orihime?" he barked. Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku exchanged glances. "Go ahead, Rangiku." orders the squad 10 captain. At her captain's order, she walks toward Ichigo and hands him a piece of paper, Ichigo glanced over it. "This is her handwriting!" he exclaims.

"How highly observant of you, Ichigo." a voice called out. Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing on the doorway of the guest bedroom, "it's good to see you up and around, I was worried."

"I'm fine, and stop treating me like little kid." he remarks. "You're as dense as always," Rukia smirks back, "did you even bother to read the letter?" Per Rukia's request, Ichigo reads Orihime's letter. It mostly contained instructions for Toshiro and Rangiku on living in the apartment, but when he reached the final sentence, he knew something was wrong. _'Please tell everyone I'm sorry'_ , it read. It wasn't that unusual, it seemed like Orihime was always apologizing for something, but this wasn't like her, none of this was like her. Especially, with the upcoming battle with Aizen, that everyone knew she wanted to be a part of.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would she just leave like this?" Ichigo thought out loud. Seeing the look of confusion on Ichigo's face, Renji sympathized, he secretly hated when Rukia was sent on missions to the world of the living, and how he'd almost always find out secondhand because he worried about her, she could obviously take care of herself, but he still worried, even when they were kids. He stared Ichigo's expression, recalling the many sleepless nights wearing that same one, waiting for word that Rukia had returned safely to the Seireitei.

Tentatively, he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "We'll find her," he said. "Thanks Renji," Ichigo said, his usual scowl falling into place. "We should head into the room," Toshiro gestured to the doorway Rukia was still standing in, "the Head Captain doesn't like to be kept waiting."

As the group started toward the room, Ichigo looked around the living room once more, as his deep brown eyes settled on the shrine of Orihime's brother Sora, the memories came flooding back, from endless nights studying together, to being there for her when her brother died, to the awkward moments walking her home from school. As the picture of Sora stared back, the orange haired soul reaper made a promise that he will bring Orihime home no matter cost.


	5. Journey to Hueco Mundo

Chapter 4: Journey to Hueco Mundo

As Ichigo enters the room, he finds himself staring at a large home theater screen with roots growing out of it on the far wall with an image of the Head Captain and the captain of squad 1, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto on the screen.

"I've had the department of research and development comb the world of the living for traces of the missing girl and she was spotted being escorted by the enemy, they also report that there were no signs of struggle or distress, therefore it has lead me to the conclusion that she left of her own free will." the Head Captain stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo barked, "There's no way she'd go to that bastard of her own free will!" Captain Yamamoto continued, despite the outburst, "There's no reason for us to assume that she was unwilling to go, she even had an escort." Fueled by anger, Ichigo could no longer hold back the words swirling in his mind, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HER AT ALL!" He roared, "I know she didn't go to Aizen willingly and I can prove it, I was gravely injured in my last battle and now, look, it's all healed. There's even traces of Orihime's spiritual pressure!"

"Even further proof that the girl left of her own free will, because if had the time to heal you, she also had time to flee or seek help, to which see did neither, therefore I stand by my decision." Captain Yamamoto exclaimed, "and now this matter is closed, we need to discuss the upcoming battle now that she has joined their side."

Before Ichigo could argue any further, Renji reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "You're not helping matters arguing, Ichigo, let it go for now." Feeling defeated, he slumped, "Everyone's willing to brand her a traitor, but I know her, and I know she wouldn't have left willingly, they must have done something to her."

"Ichigo, stop." Rukia pleaded, "We know she didn't go willingly, but now is not the time to argue." Hearing Rukia's words, Ichigo found his resolve, the raven haired soul reaper was right, this wasn't the time to argue or even the time to discuss, it was the time for action.

The orange haired substitute soul reaper lifted his head, and glared at the captain on the TV screen. "Is there something you wish to add, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's brown eyes hardened, this time when he spoke, it was in a tone that belied his new found anger for the Head Captain."Captain Yamamoto, if you will not send someone to Hueco Mundo to get Orihime, then I ask that you allow me to go on my own, I will not-"

"YOU MUST NOT!" the Head Captain bellowed, "You, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be essential in the fight against Sosuke Aizen and his minions, therefore I cannot in good faith allow you to go and get yourself killed for one of your traitorous friends."

The Head Captain's words didn't even register to Ichigo, having been stunned into silence the moment the Head Captain opened his mouth, but it didn't matter. He was going to get Orihime, and if the Soul Society wasn't going to help him, he was going to find another way.

After the meeting, Rukia, Renji and the other soul reapers went back to the Soul Society, leaving Ichigo alone, he decided to return home to spend some time with his family. Rukia had pulled him aside before she left and told him about what happened while he was unconscious. He figured he owed it to his sisters for not being around since he got his soul reaper powers, soon as night fell, he grabbed his combat pass and placed it onto his chest, his soul came out his body falling onto his bed.

"Leaving so soon?" Ichigo looked down and saw the lion plush toy that had spoken to him. Kon, a modified soul once used by the Soul Society for combat purposes, then was supposed to be destroyed along with the project, and rescued by Rukia and Ichigo, looked back up at his orange haired friend. "Aren't you even gonna say good-bye?"

"If I did that it would just make them worry," replied Ichigo. "Besides Kon, that's why you're here, to protect them when I can't." Realization came over Kon in a wave and Ichigo could see the tears start to form in the toy's eyes. Without warning, Kon jumped into ichigo's arms, tears coming out like a park fountain, "Oh Ichigo, please bring her back, Orihime, bring back Orihime." he sobs into Ichigo's chest. "Get off me, will ya, and quit your crying you'll wake my sisters." Ichigo said as he pulls Kon off his chest, and throws the lion into the wall, Kon slides down the wall and onto the floor.

"You didn't have to throw me, you know?" the plush lion yells out, "all you had to do was ask." "Quit your whining, and cough it up." Ichigo said, walking over to the doll. Ichigo reaches inside the doll's mouth pulling out the capsule and walking over to his bed he places the capsule in the mouth of his body. As Kon comes to life inside Chicago's body, he looks around the bedroom for Chicago who is crouched in the windowsill, looking back at On, wearing a slight smile.

"Take care of them for me until I get back, I'm counting on you, Kon." With that, Ichigo leaps into the night, headed for Urahara's shop.

He made his way to the shop, moving as stealthily as he could, making his way to the front of the building he noticed a small boy and girl starring at him, "Whaddya sneaking around for?" the hot-tempered little boy Junta asked, "The boss knew you were coming."

"Yeah, I figured," said Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. "That guy seems to know everything."

"Why don't you come inside, mister Ichigo?" Ururu, the little girl in the pink skirt asks, "I'll make you some tea." "He was already coming inside, you big dummy!" shouts Junta as he rubs his knuckles against the temples of  
Ururu's head. "Ow, Junta, that hurts, I was just trying to be polite."

Ichigo pushes past the two children as they continue their squabble outside, walking into the shop he sees Tessi and Kisuke Urahara sitting on pillows at a round table, drinking tea. Urahara was once a captain of Squad 12 and any way the head of the department of research and development, which he also founded, until the indecent with the hogyoku that Aizen orchestrated, which turned the vizards into who they are today, he'd lost all faith in the 13 court guard squads and left the Soul Society for the world of the living. Since then, he has been helping soul reapers any way he can, and this time was no different.

"So,Ichigo, I understand you want me to help you get to Hueco Mundo." kisuke asks from behind the shadow of his fan. "You know I can't just accept what the old man says, kisuke." Ichigo spits out. "I won't abandon her there."

"I know, I just figured I'd ask." Kisuke smirks from beneath the shadowed brim of his green and white striped hat. "Well then, let's get this party started."


	6. Meeting the King of Hueco Mundo

Chapter 5: Meeting the King of Hueco Mundo

After walking through the Abyss, guided by Ulquiorra, Orihime walks into Los Noches, the palace on Hueco Mundo, home of the Espada and Sosuke Aizen, ushered on by Ulquiorra she is led into a great hall with stairs leading up to a platform where a 3 thrones are placed. Surrounding the stairs are the Espada, all looking at her as if she was property and they wanted to stake claim. "Welcome Orihime." a cool voice echoed through the hall. "Don't worry you won't be harmed here, in fact, you are our guest."

"Why am I here?" Orihime cried out. "I'm of no use to you, please, let me go." "Why would I do that, my dear?" the voice called from behind her. She turned to see Sosuke Aizen standing behind her, his dark brown hair swept back from his face save a single strand, his dark eyes hypnotic as if they could see into her very soul, his smile malicious like a cat toying with it's prey. He steps forward and takes her hand in his, "You are of use to me, I find your abilities very interesting and I think those abilities would be of great help in the upcoming battle with the Captains of the Soul Society, and your friend Ichigo."

The way he said Ichigo's name made blood run cold and he knelt down to kiss her hand, just as his lips touched the skin of her bare hand, she jerked her hand away. "I will never help you hurt Ichigo!" she cried out. She raised her hand to strike Aizen across the face, but before she could connect, her hand was caught in mid air by Ulquiorra who then wrenched her entire arm behind her back.

"And I won't allow trash like you to lay a hand on Lord Aiken," Ulquiorra's cool voice rang in her ear as he held onto her arm, wrenching it further as she struggled.

"Now, now, Ulquiorra we mustn't do anything to hurt the newest member of our family," Aizen's voice broke through the small squabble. Orihime froze, staring at Aizen in shock. "Family?" she asked meekly. "Yes, my dear." he said,cupping Orihime's chin in his hand. Orihome's eyes began to brim with tears as she stared into Azen's deep brown eyes, feeling her strength drain away. Satisfied, Aizen smirks as he lets go of her chin and walks past her, up the stairs to the platform, where he took a seat in the middle throne.

"Welcome to the family, my daughter." Aizen raises his arms at this announcement allowing light to fill the room showing the Espadas to Orihime, his smirk now transformed into a smile that made her shiver to her core. Staring at all their faces, she felt as if she were a prize about to be fought over. _"_ _No,"_ she pushed away the thought. _"_ _Ichigo is coming to rescue me, he swore he'd protect me. Please, Ichigo, help me"_

As her thoughts race through her mind, seeking something to hold on to, she comes across her memories of Ichigo. How he always was there for her, even after he became a soul reaper, how his strength made her feel safe, how his smile made her happy, and how she always wanted to tell him how much she loved him. Then, the realization that she may never get that chance.

As the last glimmer of hope died in her eyes, Aizen smiled, knowing he had broken her spirit, he had Ulquiorra escort her to her room in the palace. Ulquiorra opened the door and ushered her inside. The room was small, it's gray walls blank save for one barred window revealing the moon outside as the only source of light in the dark room. The furniture was scarce as well, having nothing but two lounge sofas against the walls opposite the window, complete with pillows and a large area rug. On one of the sofas, laid a futon folded up and a new outfit tailor made for her.

"Since you are now one of us, you will dress like us," Ulquiorra stated harshly. "Now, put that on, I will be outside until you are dressed. Don't think you can escape, there's nowhere for you to run."

As the door closes, leaving Orihime alone in the cold, dark room, she stared up at the moon, silently praying that she would escape this place, and that she would see all of her friends and Ichigo again.


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 6: An Unexpected surprise

As Urahara stands up, he motions for Ichigo to follow him. He opens a trap door in the floor to reveal a dark hole with a ladder. "Come on, Ichigo. I've got something that will help you get to Hueco Mundo." beckons Kisuke as he descends down the ladder. Ichigo soon follows, with Tessi following behind him.

When they finally reach the bottom which is a huge room that stretches for miles in every direction, with a clear blue sky painted on the walls and ceiling giving off a feeling of openness, it's the underground training room, a place Ichigo has been to many times before, following Kisuke he notices two wooden pillars on each side of stone formation the stone hollowed out in the center, resembling a passageway.

"How is this going to get me to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asks, confused. "What you mean to say is, 'How is this going to get us into Hueco Mundo?'" a voice calls out. Ichigo turns to Uryu, dressed in his Quincy outfit, sitting on a rock. Underneath the rock is Chad, who gives Ichgo a thumbs up.

"Uryu?" "Chad?" "How did you guys get here?" Ichigo manages to ask, shocked. "Kisuke came and informed me of the situation after my father gave me my quincy powers back, and Chad told me that he was informed of it by yoruichi, now that you know, we're coming with you."

Before an argument could break out between Ichigo and Uryu, Kisuke claps his hands together. "Right, now that the gang's all here, let's get started." With that, he leaps onto one of wooden pillars and begins the chant, as the portal opens, Kisuke offers one more piece of advice, "This is the abyss between worlds, you'll need to create a path to Hueco Mundo with your reshii, something I know you're not good at Ichigo, concentrate, because if you don't, you'll fall into the abyss and there'll be no saving you."

Ichigo's brown eyes sparkled at the challenge. "Right," turning to Chad and Uryu, he readied himself. _'Orihime, we're coming for you.'_ he thought to himself. "Let's go." he cried. "Right!" the two boys shouted behind him as all three jumped into the portal. As soon as the portal closed Ichigo began to build up reshii beneath his feet, his path was unsteady, but it held. Chad fell in behind him, while Uryu was building a path of his own.

"Hey, when did you get to be so good at that, Uyru?" Ichigo asked fascinated by Uyru's reshii path. "I, unlike you, am able to control my spirtual pressure, therefore I am able to create a steady path." Uyru answered sarcastically. That started a fight between Ichigo and Uyru, which caused Ichigo to lose some concentration, and Chad lost his footing when a part of the path gave way underneath him, at the sound of Chad's outcry, the boys looked behind them to see Chad hanging on to Ichigo's spiritual path by one hand, alarmed, they rushed to save him from the darkness that surrounded them.

"Are you ok, Chad?" Uyru asks, as Ichigo pulls him up. "Yeah, I'm fine," Chad says as he struggles to catch his breath. "Could you guys please stop fighting until we reach Hueco Mundo?" "Yeah, sorry Chad." Ichigo said as they started down the path again. As the reached their destination, a portal opens, dumping the trio onto the white desert sand, clamoring to their feet, they take note of black sky where only the moon and it's light lit up their surroundings.

Ichigo looked around the desert, his eyes landing on the white structure of in the distance. "Uryu, Chad" he called the other two to his side. "Do you think that's Los Noches?" "It has to be," Uryu replied. "It's the only building for miles." "It looks so far away," says Chad. "Then we better move," Ichigo says and takes off in a full sprint, Uryu and Chad following close behind. As Ichigo was running through the desert sand of Hueco Mundo , towards Los Noches, one thought was on his mind. _'Hold on Orihime, I'm coming for you.'_

After running for what seems like a while, the trio stops exhausted. Chad and Uryu collpase onto the sand, while Ichigo snags to his knees, panting. "Feels like we've been running forever and we don't seem to be getting any closer." "Yeah," Uryu replies. "It seems as though something is preventing us from getting closer to the building."

"But what could that be, there's nothing but desert out here." "Thanks for stating the obvious,Ichigo," Uryu mutters. "Hey, don't get mad at me because you can't figure out how to get any closer either!" Ichigo shouts, pointing his finger at Uryu.

Uryu rises to his feet, shouting back at Ichigo, "Well, if you could think of something other than the obvious, I could come up with a solution to the problem!" As Uryu's outburst echoes through the vast landscape, the ground begns to rumble beneath their feet, trying desperately to maintain their balance as the sand begins to shift, first sinking down then erupting into a cyclone. As the trio scrambles to find an anchor, in the wake of the raging tornado, the boys are blown away across the desert landing in a sand dune.

"Where did that tornado come from?" Ichigo says with a goan as he sits up. "I don't understand how that tornado was even able to form," Uryu says as he spits out a mouthful of sand. "there have been no signs of intense wind since we got here." "Where's Chad?" asks Ichigo, looking around. At the

sound of his name, Chad stirs. "You okay, Chad?" Ichigo asks. Chad gave Ichigo a thumbs up. "Well," Ichigo says, standing up. "We're going to get anywhere sitting here, are you ready, Uyru?" "You know, Ichigo, no one made you leader." "Yeah, yeah, let's go." Ichigo said, waving his hand, as he began walking towards Los Noches, Chad following behind him. "Hey, Ichigo, don't leave me here!" Uyru shouts as he runs to catch up to his friends.


	8. A Silent Prayer

Chapter 7: A Silent Prayer

Orihime stands in the light of the moon shining through her window. Having changed into the white outfit that was provided for her, the door to her room opens. In the doorway stands Ulquiorra. His green eyes, focused on her like a snake focused on it's prey. Orihime freezes in his icy stare, her breath caught her throat, her pounding in her chest. "You haven't touched your food." Ulquiorra's voice came to her eyes in cool tones full of malice.

"I'm not hungry," Orihime manages to breathe through her tight throat. Ulquiorra crosses the room with a dancer's grace, Orihime's eyes widen in fear as he approaches her. "You think you can defy Lord Aizen like this?" Ulquiorra says as he inpects the food tray delivered to Orihime not too long ago.

"You think he's coming for you, don't you?' Ulquiorra mused. Orihime's eyes lit up at his question. Ulquiorra's expression turns inquisitive, "What is it with you humans, what do you hold on to, what gives you the strength to defy us?" His eyes flicker with sudden realization, "I see, you think he's going to come for you, don't you?"

"Yes, Ichigo is going to come for me." Orihime said. Ulquiorra's eyes study Orihime's hopeful expression. "You sound confident." "Because I am!"

Orihime shouts, biting to keep her bottom lip from trembling. _'Stand your ground, Orihime, Ichigo is coming for me, I know it,'_ she thought, trying very hard to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling. "Why?" Ulquoirra asked. "Because-" she stops, searching for the answer, "Because I know him, Ichigo never gives up."

"Sounds to me like you're in love with that boy," Ulquiorra said, studying her face. "He promised me!" Orihime exclaims, not realizing she it out loud. "Promised you?" Ulqtiorra presses further. Realizing now that her thoughts were accidently , she says to Ulquiorra. "He promised me that he'd protect me." the tears thought she was holding back, now falling freely from her face.

"I see," Ulquiorra responds. "That's how you humans work, isn't it? On promises. Well then," With one swift and skillful motion, he grabs Orihime's arm and once again wrenches it behind her back, leaning to whisper in her ear. "I promise you that if you don't eat, I will personally strap you to a chair and force you to eat."

"Ulquiorra, is that any way to treat a comrade?" a voice calls out from in the doorway. As they both turn to face the voice, Ulquiorra lets go of Orihime, allowing her to fall onto the floor at his feet. "Lord Ichimaru, my apologizies for acting out of orders but she refuses to eat."

"Orihime. Dear, you need to eat to keep up your strength, you wouldn't want to hurt the chef's feelings, would you?" Gin says, his smile like that of a sinster clown, bendong down as to speak to her from her position on the floor. "How funny," Orihime half-laughs through her Auburn hair, "You actually care about someone other than yourself."

"Why, my dear Orihime, of course I do," Gin says as he lifts Orihime's chin as to look at her face. "That's why I haven't convinced Lord Aizen to kill you yet." Orihime gasps as her eyes grow wide with fear, and Gin smiles showing his twisted expression as he rises to his feet. "Lord Aizen requests her presence in the main hall, he would like to speak with her."

"Yes, Lord Ichimaru." Ulquiorra replies as he grabs ahold of Orihime's arm, lifts her to her feet and guides her down towards the main hall.


	9. Meeting Allies in Hollows

Chapter 8: Meeting Allies in Hollows

As Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad make their through the white sands of Hueco Mundo towards Los Noches once again, they stop for a break. "At least this time we're getting closer." Ichigo says between pants. "I wonder what happened to the ground earlier, it makes no sense." Uryu states as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "Who cares?" Ichigo says, dryly. "Because, Ichigo, didn't you notice it happened as we were reaching Los Noches?" Uryu shouts at Ichigo. "You don't need to shout at me, Uryu, I'm standing right here!" Ichigo shouts back. "Well, if you would think a little before opening your mouth, I wouldn't have to shout!" Uryu shouts back.

As bickering between Ichigo and Uryu continues, Chad looks on hopelessly. Then, he hears a rumbling sound, "Uhh, Ichigo, Uryu." Chad says , but the two boys continue on, unaware. "Hey, Ichigo!" he shouts, running towards them, still his cries fall on deaf ears. Chad closes the distance between himself and the argument just a few feet away. "ICHIGO!" Chad yells at the top of his lungs.

This time the agrument stops, Ichigo and Uryu both stare at Chad, unmoving. "Chad?" Ichigo asks, unsure of what else to say. "What's wrong, Chad?" Uryu asks tentatively, thinking the same thing as Ichigo. The rumbling starts again. "Hear that?" Chad asks. The two boys looked at each other, "What is that?" Ichigo asks. "It sounds like it's coming closer." Uryu says.

Behind the boys, they could see a trail of white dust and hear what sounded like a child crying. As the trail came closer, the boys could see that a group of hollows were chasing after what appeared to be a young child, wearing a long green cloak, blue hair and a white hollow mask atop her head with a crack straight down the middle. The child was being chased by three hollows, one that looked like something similar to a beetle, another looked something like a tiki god wearing spotted pajamas, and the final one just looked like a giant worm.

"We have to go help." Ichigo said taking a step forward and unsheathing Zangetsu. "Ichigo, wait." Uryu said grabbing Ichigo by the arm. "Those are hollows, we don't know what they're here for." "I don't care." Ichigo said twisting his arm from Uryu's grip. "I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing."

Ichigo takes a running start towards the crowd and leaps into the air swinging Zangetsu high above his head. With a battlecry, comes down on the one in the spotted pajamas, knocking him out. As the beetle-creature comes at Ichigo from behind he uses Zangetsu's hilt to hit the creature in the stomach, making him crumple into the sand. As the worm comes in for a frontal assault on Ichigo, it is suddenly hit in the jaw with tremendous force, sending the huge creature flying into a rock. "Nice of you to show up, Chad." Ichigo smiles. Chad gives Ichigo a thumbs up.

Uryu canceled out his quincy bow, joining the two boys. "Ichigo, what are you thinking?" Uryu said, giving Ichigo a disappoving look. Chad had walked over to the tiny green bundle laying face first in the sand a few feet away, as he reached for the child, she bolted up, crying.

"Why would you do that, mister?" the child says. Everyone stalla at her question. "They weren't hurting you, so, why would you hurt them?" she cried, sobbing through her tears.

"We thought they were hurting you," Ichigo explained. "They were chasing you-" "We were playing a game of eternal tag, we weren't hurting anybody, Nel would never hurt anybody." she sobs.

"Little girl, is that your name?" Chad asks, still knelt beside her. "Why, yes," the little girl beamed. "That's a pretty name." Chad says, smiling. "Nel, why were you playing a game of tag out here?" Uryu asks. "Because,"  
Nel explains. "That's one of our favorite games to play."

Pulling himself out of a nearby sand dune, the arrancar in the spotted pajamas came over, "Nel! I was so worried about you, these guys haven't heard you, have they?" Nel giggled, "No, I'm fine. This is Dondochakka, he's a worrywart." "Hey, look who I found!" the Beetle-like arrcancar shouted from a few feet away, the giant worm following him. "Oh, hey Pesche, and that's our pet, Bawabawa." Nel says as she waves at Pesche.

"Wait, the worm is your pet?" Ichigo asks. "Uh huh, Bawabawa's very loyal and he plays fetch really well, too." Nel says, petting Bawabawa on the head. Bawabawa mumbles and looks bashful.

"So, what are your names?" Nel asks. "You guys don't look like espada." "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and these are my friends." Ichigo started off. "I'm Uryu Ishida, and I'm a quincy." Uryu chimed in, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And I'm Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad." Chad said, finishing the introductions.

"We are here to bring our friend Orihime back to the world of the living." Uryu said. "Do you know of a way to get inside Los Noches?" "That's not a very good idea what if we were to be captured by Lord Aizen?" Dondochakka chimed in. "I have some business with Aizen as well," Ichigo said. "If you guide us inside, I will protect you."

"Are you here to kill Lord Aizen?" Pesche asked. "Why do you ask?" Uryu asks, confused as to why a hollow would want Aizen gone. "Because-" Pesche sighs heavily looking at Nel, before looking back at Uryu. "Because of what he did to Nel."


	10. Rukia's Struggle

Chapter 9: Rukia's Struggle

Walking aimlessly through the Seireitei, Rukia couldn't get Ichigo out of her mind, she knew he would go to Hueco Mundo to try and save Orihime, and she wanted to go with him, but she was torn between her duties as a soul reaper and wanting to help save her. Lost in her thoughts, she crashes into someone carrying a stack of papers. Rukia sat up, rubbing her head, she then realized who it was. "Renji! I'm so sorry." she exclaimed, as she began to frantically collect the now scrattered papers.

"Ow, hey, watch where you're-Rukia?" Renji asks as sees the tiny, raven haired woman bent over a small pile of the scrattered she didn't respond, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Rukia, what's wrong?" "Nothing." she responds, trying to reorganize the papers.

"Rukia, I've known you since we were kids, and I know when something's bothering you," Renji turns her to face him. "You can tell me, is it Ichigo?" he asks. Afraid her feelings would come pouring out of her if she spoke, she simply nodded. Renji sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you see in him?" he asks her thoughtfully. "I've been meaning to ask you that question for awhile now."

"What do you mean?" Rukia laughs, trying to avert his gaze, which is fixed on her face. "Come on, Rukia, ever since you met him he's brought you nothing but trouble, and yet you continue to defend him. I just want to know why." "Aw, Renji, are you jealous?" Rukia mused at him. "Jealous? Are you kidding me? There isn't any way I'm jealous of him." he said almost immediately, this time averting her gaze while feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Renji, if you really want to know," Rukia sighs. "It's because I owe him." At that sentence, Renji's eyes widen as he remembered when he heard those exact words from Ichigo when he asked Ichigo why he was willing to put his life on the for Rukia. Watching as she shuffled through the cluttered paperwork, Renji sighed. "Alright," he said finally. Rukia looked at him, surprised. "Alright, what?" she asked, confused. "Let's go help Ichigo." Renji mutters. Rukia's eyes widen at his words, "Renji," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. "thank you." she whispered in his ear. Renji sat on the floor in shock at her sudden movement, then wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug he was being given by the woman he loved, wanting nothing more than to hold her just a little longer.

After while, she let go and the pair got to their feet, and ran to the squad 13 barracks, where they explain their situation to Captain Joshiro Ukitake, and offers his help, and they make their way to Hueco Mundo.

As they made their way through the Garganta, Renji looked over to Rukia running alongside him, determination now back in her eyes. When she noticed, he looked away, blushing as he did. _'He's such a big dummy,'_ she thought, smiling to herself. _'I just wish I knew how he felt.'_


	11. Even in Darkness, Hope Still Shines

Chapter 10: Even in Darkness, Hope Still Shines

Standing in the great hall, with the audience of espada surrounding her once again. Orihime froze, keeping a watchful eye on them all. Their hungry stares making her feel like a fight was going to break out between them and she was going to be caught in the crossfire, their prize ruined by their own selfishness. But, they never moved, and it wasn't until Aizen's voice echoed through the hall that she realized he was there.

"Nice to see you again, Orihime." Aizen said. "I trust your stay here as been a pleasant one." "About as pleasant as a knife in my back." Orihime said flatly. "I'm sorry to hear that," Aizen said. "But I believe I can give you some news about your friend, Ichigo, was it? Yes, he's here in Hueco Mundo, and from what I've been told he's making his way to the palace as we speak."

Orihime's eyes widen with an expression of pure joy and newfound hope. _'I knew he would come for me.'_ she thought. _'I always knew.'_ As Orihime's soft gray eyes began to spill out tears of joy, Aizen's malicious smile spreads across his face. "Why don't we send someone to greet him?" Aizen's voice resonated in her ears, and she shot a look in his direction. "My, so serious, Orihime." Aizen said with a small chuckle.

"If you hurt Ichigo, I will hurt you." Orihime spat out, her voice cracking. "Oh really?" Aizen asks, amused. "Ulquiorra, you've ben taking care of our dear Orihime for some time now, do you think she's a threat?" Ulquiorra walked up to address Lord Aizen's question. "Lord Aizen, while I have seen this girl possess an incredible strength of will, I do not believe she has the capability to harm anyone here, even you, Lord Aizen."

"Interesting," Aizen said. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Ulquiorra bowed. "I will fight her if you wish." "No, that won't be necessary," Aizen waved off Ulquiorra's offer of battle. "Grimmjow, how would you like to be our participant for this test?"

Grimmjow stepped into the light, missing his left arm and a large scar across his chest."Orihime, would you please heal your commrade?" Aizen asked motioning for her to do so. She walked over to Grimmjow and inspected his wounds, Grimmjow stood there as she placed her fingers on her hairpins, using her Shun Shun Rikka she completely restores Grimmjow's arm. As everyone stares in amazement, Grimmjow examines his now fully restored arm, "Hey girl, come over here and heal something else." and he turns his back to her.

She walked over and restores the six tattooed on his back, and Grimmjow's confidence at the time. Before he could relish in his fully restored body, she pulled him down. "Remember one thing, I can heal, but I also destroy." Orihime whispered in his ear, Grimmjow smiled, "Is that a challenge?" Grimmjow whispered back.

"Thank you, Orihime." Aizen said, standing from his throne. "Now, let us go and greet our guests. Ulquiorra, would you please escort Orihime back to her quarters." "Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed, and grabbed ahold of Orihime's arms. Orihime screamed out Ichigo's name as she was dragged out of the great hall down towards her quarters, no, her prison. _'Please, Ichigo, please, be careful.'_ she thought, as the door was slammed behind her.


	12. Reunited

Chapter 11: Reunited

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka are riding on Bawabawa's back as he crosses the desert sand. Pesche breaks the silence, "So, why are you going through all this trouble for your friend, you seem to have plenty, is she really that important to you?"

"Orihime is our healer." Chad said. " But, more importantly, she's got no one left to fight for her." Uryu said. Ichigo sighed, his orange hair rustling in the wind. "It's because I care about her, and I promised I would protect her." Ichigo said. Pesche exchanged glances with Dondochakka, who began to tear up. "Oh, I see what's going on here." Pesche said. Ichigo looked at Pesche, confused by the statement. "Going on where?" Ichigo said. "You're in love with her." Pesche said, elbowing Uryu in the side.

"Wha-That's not true." Ichigo said, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. "Aw, look Dondochakka, he's blushing." Pesche pointed at Ichigo's redding cheeks. Pesche continued to tease Ichigo, until they all heard a voice. "I understand you're here to see my master." the voice called. "What is going on?" Uryu said. As he looked aroumd, he noticed Nel and her comrades huddled together, shaking, even Bawabawa was shivering with fear.

Ichigo stood up reaching for Zangetsu, "What's going on?" he shouted. Uryu and Chad stood up as well, Uryu's quincy bow at the ready, Chad's arm transformed. "I see, you want to fight?" the voice called. "Yeah, I'll fight anyone who stands in my way, now, are you going to come on out and fight, or hide in the shadows like a coward?" Ichigo shouted into the wind. "Ichigo, don't aggravate an enemy we can't even see yet!" Uryu shouted. "He's right, Ichigo, you shouldn't do that to him." Nel said, tears in her eyes.

"Who is he, Nel?' Chad asked. "He's the guardian of the gates of Los Noches, he's Runuganga." Nel says, her eyes wide with fear. At the sound o his name, a wall of white sand rises in front of the group, forming into a figure at least as tall as a skyscraper, upon the figure's head was a white crown, with a hole in the center of his chest, two white braclets around each wrist, and a white cloth draped over his waist.

"You called me a coward, soul reaper, it is time meet your fate." Runuganga's voice echoed over the sands. "It's about time you stopped hiding ." Ichigo said, unsheathing Zangetsu. "You guys ready?" "Of course I'm ready." Uryu said. "Ready when you are, Ichigo." Chad chimed in. "Let's go." barked Ichigo.

The three boys left the group of shivering hollows behind as they raced toward Runuganga. Uryu took his stance and fired several arrows at the sand creature, none seemed to have any effect, Chad took his right arm to full power and punched Runugamga in the ribs with all his strength, which makes a hole in the creature's side. As Runuganga howls in pain, Ichigo uses the opportunity to inflict further damage, Zangetsu cuts through with ease, but the wound quickly heals. "What?" Ichigo said, stunned. "This isn't possible." Uryu exclaims. "Everyone move!" Chad yells, as he and the others dive out of the way from a swing of Runuganga's giant arm.

"I am master of the white sands, your puny weapons cannot hurt me." Runuganga chuckles. Runuganga's mouth drops wide open, like a black hole ready to absorb all light, as he begins to charge his cero. "Ichigo, look out!" Nel screams.

"Hado number 33: Sokatsui." a voice called out. A discharge of blue flame appeared from behind the group, headed straight for Runuganga, hitting him drectly in the face. Everyone turned to see Rukia, her palm smoking from the kido she just performed. "Rukia?" Ichigo asks, unsure if he was dreaming. "Now, Renji!" she shouted. "I'm on it!" Renji shouted, leaping into the air. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouts as he swings Zabimaru at the massive figure of sand. Zabimaru bounces off Runuganga's skin, and he chuckles once again.

"You almost had me there." he says as he swings his arm towards Uryu. "Uryu, get out of there!" Ichigo cries out as rushes to help the quincy. When Uryu realizes the situation he has no time to react as the sand giant's massive hand is about to crush him, but before it could reach him, Chad blocks the blow. "Thanks Chad." Uryu said as he fires an arrow into the giant's hand. As the creature hollers in pain, Rukia sees an opportunity, "Renji," she calls out. As if sensing her plan, he hollers back, "Right." As Rukia takes her stance, Renji goes Bankai. "Hado number 4: Byakurai." Rukia calls out, as pale lightning fires from her palm slicing an arm off the creature. Renji leaps into action once again, "Roar Zabimaru!" he shouts as he swings his zanpakuto, this time a massive snake-like creature takes the place of the blade, roaring towards Runuganga.

Runugaga uses his remaining arm to shatter Zabimaru, chuckling as the zanpakto's pieces scatter across the sand. "Looks like your puny weapon has no chance against me, no matter what form it may take." Runuganga laughs. "Oh yeah, looks like you don't know that Zabimaru is only playing possum." Renji snickers. "Even if Zabimaru were to be scattered all across this desert, he could still defeat the likes of you, and in case you haven't noticed, your wound is no longer healing." Runuganga looks down to notice that what Renji states is, in fact, true.

"Simply by using my spirit energy I can connect and disconnect Zabimaru's joints, and you, my friend, are all out of time. Now roar, Zabimaru, Higa Zekko!"Renji shouts swinging Zabimaru for the final blow, Zabimaru hurls towards Runuganga with incredible speed, charging each joint with Renji's spirit energy until it charges into a powerful blast emitting from the snake's mouth, cutting the sand guardian in half.

With Runuganga now defeated, and his remains dissolving into the sand, Ichigo runs over to see Rukia and Renji. " How did you guys get here, I thought you were back in the Soul Society." Ichigo asks. "We had some help." Rukia said, smiling. "Hey, Chad, Uryu." The other two boys wave in response, while Renji looks over at the still shivering hollows huddled near a tree. "Who are they?" Renji asked.

"Friends," Ichigo said. "They're guiding us to Los Noches." "All right, then, let's go save Orihime." Rukia said. "Wait, Rukia, you're not gonna ask about their new friends?" Renji asks, slack-jawed at Rukia's acceptence of the situation. "I figured I'd ask them along the way." Rukia said, and headed off towards the group. Ichigo and Renji following behind her.


	13. When Enemies Become Allies

Chapter 12: When Enemies become Allies

Orihime paced the floor of her room, worried sick about Ichigo and the others, hoping to hear news. As she finally came to a rest on the edge of the sofa, the door creaks open, she bolted upright and started for the door. "Oh, Orihime?" a voice called singy-songy. Orihme stopped, as a young dark-haired girl peeked around the opening in the door. "It's time, princess, you think you're so tough, don't you?" The young girl stated, her hair in pigtails and she wore a white skirt and top, her left eye covered by the remants of what was once her hollow mask, she smiled maliciously.

Behind her, a blonde-haired girl appreared in the doorway, her right covered by the remant of her hollow mask. "I can't wait to break you, right Loly?" she remarked. "That's right, Menoly." the dark-haired girl said, smirking. Realizing that she was trapped, Orihime had only one choice: fight.

She activiated her Shun Shun Rikka, as the first blow came from Loly and striked the shield, scattering it like a mirror, Orihime recoiled to regroup, and Menoly kicked her in her left side sending her sliding across the floor. As Orihime attempted to get up onto her hands and knees, Loly reaches down and grabs a fistful of her auburn hair, yanking her head upright.

Orihime yelped in pain as the dark-haired girl came within inches of her face. "how does feel now, princess? You think Lord Aizen will want you now?" she said, practically spitting on Orihime's face. "Feels like sunshine." Orihime smiled through her bloodied face. "Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject." she coughed out.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light surged from Orihime's hairpins, and a small splash of blood hit Orihime's face. "Your voice is annoying." Orihime said. Loly opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. She reached up to rub her throat and noticed her hand was wet, she pulled it back and saw blood. As fear surged in her eyes, Orihime's smile turned into a grin.

As sudden realization hit her, the light in Loly's eyes slowly faded, and her body dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Loly!" Menoly cried out, letting go of Orihime as she rushed over to her fallen friend. "What have you done?!" Orihime staggered to her feet, using the arm of the couch as leverage, she wiped the blood from her face with a torn piece of the now tattered outfit she wore. Menoly's eyes narrowed into slits with an sxpression that wore her fear and hatred for the young girl, watching her expression, Orihime simply smiled.

Menoly charged at Orihime, her expression murderous. As Orihime readied herself, a blast came from outside her field of vision, incinerating Menoly's upper body. Orihime looked towards the door and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. "The same thing I would've done," the shadowed figure said as it walked into the room. As the figure got closer to Orihime, the moonlight illuminated the figure. "You sure are a fiesty one." he said. "Grimmjow?" Orihime asked, surprised. "What? Who were you expecting, your boyfriend?" Grimmjow said, mockingly. "He's not my boyfriend." Orihime said, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. At that statement, she watched his expression go from mocking to bored, "Well, this has been fun, but I'm gonna need you to come with me." he said.

"What? Why?" Orihime asked, confused. "I need your help with something." Grimmjow said, hurriedly. "Now, come on." Grimmjow turned and started to walk away when Orihime started laughing. Grimmjow turned around to see Orihime on the couch, holding her sides. "What's so funny?" he growled. Orihime stopped laughing, and her expression turned cold. "What makes you think I would ever want to help you?" she said, her grey eyes showing a glint of malice.

"Because it has to do with your boyfriend." he spat out. "He's not my boy-Ichigo?" Orihime said, her eyes widening. "Wait, what do you want with Ichigo?" Grimmjow smiled as he said, "I want to settle our score, once and for all."


	14. Love Becomes Power

Chapter 13: Love Becomes Power

The group stood outside Los Noches, contemplating a way inside. "Did you want to knock on the door?" Dondochakka asked, Uryu turned to retort and noticed Chad. "That's a great idea, hey Chad, can you come knock for us?" Uryu gestured toward the wall in front of them. Chad gave a thumds up as he walked past Uryu to the wall, his arm transformed and he punched the wall with all his strength. The wall shaked and cracked, when Chad withdrew his fist, the wall crumbled, revealing a hole large enough for the group to enter the palace.

Ichigo walks over to Chad and places a hand on his shoulder, peering into what was now their doorway. "Nice job, Chad." Ichigo said, walking into the room. "Thanks, Ichigo." Chad said, as he followed. The group filed in an surveyed their new surroundings, they turned towards the outside and said good-bye to their four new allies. The group began running down the corridor until they came into a brightly lit room. As the group entered the room, they noticed five seperate corridors on the other side, "Well, this is interesting." Renji said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up," Uryu said. Fear began to bubble inside Renji's stomach at the thought of leaving Rukia's side, especially since he was finally understanding his feelings for her, he wanted tell her, but he was afraid of what she would say. Now, he was becoming more afraid that he would never get the chance.

Also, he wanted to make sure that everyone made it back home safe. "Wait, you guys," Renji said. "Before we split up, I want to say a prayer." "A prayer?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "It's a warrior's prayer." Rukia said. "I've heard a few of the captains say it before a battle." "What do we do, Renji?" Chad asked. "All we need to do is place our hands over one another, and I'll say the prayer." Renji said.

As everyone placed their hands in a circle, Renji placed his on top, and began to recite the prayer. At the same time, he placed some of his spirit energy into the others, so that if the others were in trouble he could rush to their aid. The moment they split off, all Renji could think about was Rukia. He ran down his corridor saying a silent prayer to himself, saying that when they all got back home, he would tell her how much he loved her.

At the end of the corridor, Renji enters an area where the ceiling is in an image of the brightly lit sky in midafternoon. After surveying his surroundings, he decided to check on his friends. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he focused on finding the traces of his spirit energy he gave to them. Finding each one, he checked their spiritual pressures, when he locked onto Rukia's, he noticed that she was in a fierce battle with an espada. Renji broke into a run, hoping to reach her in time to help. _'She can handle herself,'_ he thought. _'She's a fighter.'_ Suddenly, he felt her spiritual pressure began to weaken. _'No!'_ Renji thought. _'Just hold on, Rukia, I'm coming.'_ Renji's heart began to pound and his mind started to race. He flash stepped as fast as he could to the tower where he could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure. Unsheathing Zabimaru, he tore open the door and ran inside, once inside the dark room, he searched for her. "Rukia!" he yelled, hoping for a response. He stood still, listening, when he heard the sounds of battle, he ran toward it.

"Rukia!" he shouted, rounding a corner. When he saw her, he froze. Rukia was standing on the other side, her arms hung limply at her sides, her zanpakto was on the floor, shattered, she collasped to her knees as her called out to her. She turned her head, and he saw blood seeping from a wound beneath her hairline and a cut across her cheek. Renji looked ahead of her and he noticed a dark figure coming up behind her. Renji took a step forward, then stopped once again when he recognized who the figure was, Rukia's old lieutenant, Kaien Shiba.

Kaien Shiba was the former lieutenant of squad 13, and Rukia idolized him, until the night his body was overtaken by a hollow. Renji remembered the story Rukia told him all too well, and the guilt she felt for ending his life. No matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault, she still carried it. Renji wanted to help her through her grief so many times, but he was never sure about how. Now, she was on the precipice of death and the one delivering the final blow was the one person she felt she had hurt most. Renji froze, staring at the scene before him, Rukia noticed Renji and reached out to him, her tiny hand covered in her own blood.

The sound of laughter echoed in the room as Shiba raised his zanpakto over Rukia's body. Renji sprinted towards them as the weapon came down with a sickening crunch. The pleading look in Rukia's eyes as her body crumpled to the floor made Renji's heart stop, and all that could be heard was the sound of lieutenant's sickening laughter as he pulled the weapon out of Rukia's now limp body, readying himself for his next victim.

All Renji could do was stare at the body that lay on the floor, he could feel her spiritual pressure slowly start to fade and a part of him fading with her. He knelt down and rolled her over, taking hold of her hand. "Rukia?" he asked, hoping she would answer. "Ren-ji?" Rukia struggled to form the words. "Yes Rukia, I'm here." Renji's voice started to crack as hot tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "We're not-supposed-to show-emotion." Rukia said, smiling. "I don't care." Renji's voice started breaking as he fought back tears.

Still smiling, she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Rukia?" Renji asked, as he encircled his hand over hers. "Renji, I've always wanted to tell you, I-I-" Rukia struggled to finish her sentence as her hand began to slip from his face. "Rukia? Rukia, no, don't go, please! Rukia!" Renji yelled as he shook her, the light slowly fading from her eyes. His tears started flowing down his cheeks, dripping onto her still face, "Aw, did your girlfriend die on you, Renji?" Shiba's voice came from behind. Renji held her body close as Shiba's maniacal laughter broke out once again.

Despair begin to carve a hole in Renji's heart as Shiba's laughter rang in his ears. He laid Rukia down on the floor and turned around, "What? You want to party too?" Shiba asked, mockingly. "She trusted you," Renji said, anger boiling in his veins. "She trusted you, and you killed her!" Renji shouted, his emotion so raw he couldn't feel anything else. Shiba chuckled at Renji's statement. "She trusted me? Did she trust me when she decided to end my life? I was suffering and she killed me." Shiba said. "I'd be careful Renji, you might've been next if I hadn't killed her myself."

"That's not true!" Renji yelled, his body shaking with rage. "She idolized you! She wanted to be a lieutenant just like you!" Renji roared, the rage inside him rising to the surface. "Idolized me?" Shiba mocked. "All she wanted was to be lieutenant!" At that statement, Renji lost all self-control, he charged at Shiba with all the pain and anger in his broken heart. "Roar, Zabimaru!" he shouted, swinging violently at Shiba.

Shiba easily dodged Renji's swings, cackling the entire time. "Oh, Renji , do you need a sparring partner?" Shiba said. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui." Renji shouted. Blue flame shot forth from his palm and Shiba dodges once again, chuckling. "You never were very good at kido, Renji." Shiba said. "And now, it's my turn."

A flash of light closed the gap between Renji and Shiba, before Renji could react, Shiba was already bringing his zanpakto down over his head. Renji rolled, using Zabimaru to deflect Shiba's strike. Renji swung Zabimaru at Shiba legs, which caused Shiba to leap back, creating an opportunity for Renji to charge. Shiba flash stepped to the side, and swung his trident in a circluar motion, causing Zabimaru to wrap around it.

With a flick of his wrist, Shiba sent Renji flying through the air. He crashed into the wall, the blow knocking the air from the lungs. He fell to floor landing a flew feet away from Rukia's still form. Battered and bloody, he struggled to get to his feet, his opponent laughing the entire time. He looked over at Rukia, she was still clinging to life, he could still feel her spiritual pressure. It was faint, but it was there. _'Just a little longer, Rukia, don't give up on me now.'_ he thought.

"Lesson number one: Don't get distracted." Shiba's voice came from behind him. "Damn." Renji said as he was kicked in the ribs, the force sending him rolling across the floor, crashing into the wall inches from where Rukia lay.

As Renji struggled to pull the air back into his lungs, he felt something touch his hand. He looked over and noticed Rukia had managed to reach for him, so he enclosed his hand around hers. "Aw, young love, Isn't that sweet?" Shiba teased. "I'll kill you both together." He ran his trident through Renji's torso, causing him to cough blood. Shiba's laughter once again filled the room as his eyes began to blur. He looked over at Rukia who was shedding silent tears, her hand still holding his.

 _'Please, Rukia, don't cry.'_ Renji thought. _'I never could stand to see you cry.'_ His conciousness started to fade as Shiba began to repeatedly kick Rukia in the stomach, his manical laughter being the last thing Renji heard. His eyes began to get heavy, all he could think about was Rukia's face as she lay there, her tiny hand holding his own, trying to give him strength even though she was growing weaker with every breath.

"Aren't you going to get up?" a smug voice said. "Looks-s-s like he 's down for the count." a slithery voice remarked. "Would you two shut up?" Renji replied, still clinging to life. "Seems like you didn't have the strength to wield us after all." the smug voice replied. Renji turned his head to see the spirit of his zanpakto, Zabimaru, a white monkey with a white snake as it's tail. "Appears-s-s he can't even lift his arm." the snake replied. "Knock it off, already." Renji replied, too tired for the spirit monkey's smug remarks. "You're dying." the monkey said. "Thanks for ststing the obvious." Renji replied, "Got any advice for me, or you are here for the show?"

The spirit thinks about it for a moment, then the snake says, " Why would we help s-s-someone like you?" Renji opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. Zabimaru was right, he was weak, and the spirit knew it. He knew it, that's why he couldn't save Rukia. He turned to Rukia, her small form unmoving, then he turned his gaze to Kaien Shiba who had transformed. Renji's eyes widened. He wasn't Kaien Shiba, he was an espada, and now, he was going to kill the love of his life, and he was powerless to stop it.

Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes as he stared feeling defeated. Zabimaru, stood there, staring at him. Sensing Renji's defeat, the creature took a step toward him. "Have you given up?" the monkey asks, looking down at Renji's limp form. "Is this-s-s all you've got?" the snake remarks. Renji didn't respond, and the spirit animal sat down. "You love her, don't you?" the monkey said and Renji looked at the animal. "Yes, I've always loved her, I've just never had a chance to tell her." Renji replied.

"Then, are you going to just sit there and let this happen?" the monkey said, catching Renji off-guard. "Or are you going to do s-s-something about it?" the snake replied, further enforcing the animal's intention. Passion began to burn in Renji's eyes, as he started to realize what the spirit animal was doing. "Do you still have my back, Zabimaru?" Renji asked, power fulling his body. The creature smiled, saying, "If you have to ask then you don't deserve wield us." Renji smirked as he got to his feet. "Let's do this, Bankai!"

Power radiated off of Renji in waves, determination in his eyes. Zabimaru's bankai form wrapped around him, shrieking as Shiba turned to face him. "So, you're not dead yet?" Shiba said. "You used him, you used him to hurt her, and now you're gonna pay." Renji shouted, no longer holding back. He charged Shiba, sending Zabimaru towards the espada, Shiba dodged easily, sending Zabimaru into the wall behind him. When Renji pulled back, a hole was created allowing the sunlight to creep through. Shiba shrieked and his face melted, revealing the espada's true form. Underneath the mask of Kaien Shiba was a cylindrical tank filled with a pink fluid and two golfball sized heads inside.

"I suppose now the game is over," one says in a deep voice. "And now, it's time to reintroduce ourselves." the other says in a high-pitched voice. "We are Aaroniero Arruruerie and you have witnessed our power." the two heads said in tandem. "We continue to evolve through the consumption of our enemies." the high-pitched one said. "And through that, we evolve into a higher being." the deep voiced one said.

"Really? Let's see you evolve after I kill you!" Renji screamed. Sending Zabimaru towards Aaroniero. Aaroniero dodged using Shiba's zanpakto to block Zabimaru's teeth, causing him to slide across the floor. Aaroniero pushes Zabimaru back, twirling the trident to create some distance between them. Aaroniero moved to charge at Renji and his hand wavered into the sunlight. As he shrieked in pain, Renji had an idea, he sent Zabimaru into the wall behind Aaroniero and it crumbled allowing the sunlight to fill the room. Aaroniero cried out in pain, trying to find a place to hide. "Now, I've got you!" Renij shouted. "Roar, Zabimaru! Higa Zekko! Show him that he will never hurt Rukia again!" He roared. Zabimaru shrieked as if in response and began disjointing, filling the empty spaces with Renji's overwhelming spiritual energy until the creature's mouth opened and a red beam came shooting out, turning the espada's body to ash. As the glass cylinder shatters, the two heads come rolling out to the floor, the high pitched one screamed as it died and deep voiced one rolled to Renji's feet. "How? We were perfect. How did this happen?" he screamed. "Because," Renji said. "You tried to kill the woman I love." Renji raised his foot over the head and slammed it down, crushing the screaming head.

Exhausted from battle, Renji walked over to Rukia cradling her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored, but when Renji picked her up, her eyes opened. "Renji," she said, her voice weak. "What happened?" "Rukia, there's something I have to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for years, but I've been afraid of what you would say. Rukia, you're the most important thing in my life. I love you, I've loved you since we were kids, from the day we meet I fell in love with you. I went to the soul reaper academy just to be with you. Rukia, that's why I need you to live, so I can be with you for the rest of my life. I'd do anything for you because I love you."

Tears began to form in Rukia's eyes as she listened to Renij's words. Her heart began to pound as she realized she felt the same about him. "Renji, I love you, too." She said, smiling, Renji felt an overwhelming sense of joy and relief at Rukia's words and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips touched, the spark ignited between them and Renji pulled Rukia closer to deepen the kiss.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I don't remember giving you consent to court my sister." a voice called out, scaring them both. They looked up and saw the captain of squad 6, and Rukia's adopted older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Hiding behind him was the seventh seat of the fourth division, Hanataro Yamada. "Yamada, my sister needs medical attention." "Yes, sir." Hanataro responded, running to his injured comrades. "Lietenant Abarai, Captain Kuchiki said. "Come with me, we need to talk."


	15. The Princess and Her Protector

Chapter 14: The Princess and her Protector

Orihime hurried through the halls of Los Noches, being dragged along by Grimmjow. "Hurry up," he yelled out to her. "Hard to do when you're pulling my arm out of socket, think you could ease up a little." Orihime yelled back. "Fine," Grimmjow mumbled, then he dragged Orihime to his side so she could keep pace with him. As she tried to twist out of his grip, he stopped and yanked her so hard she came within inches of hitting his nose.

"What's your problem?" he shouted at her. "You're hurting my arm, you idiot!" she yelled back. "I've been telling you this from the start." "Look," Grimmjow said. "If we wait around wottying about your preicious arm, another one of them could take my kill, and I won't let that happen, so, move faster, or I'll pick you up and carry you!" Rage burned in his bright blue eyes, and Orihime had lost any will to respond, seeing that she would no longer argue, he continued on following Ichigo's heightened spiritual pressure.

Ichigo started running down a hall at a full sprint in his bankai form, sensing Orihime's spirit energy. Having fought his share of battles to find her, being able to sense her so close made him ache with want, he wanted to see her, make sure she was alright, then get her home as fast as he could, so he could fight Aizen knowing she was safe.

As his feet raced, his mind invaded him with images of Orihime, her beautiful smile, the way she always covered her mouth when she giggled, her strange lunches, and how she always went out of her way to brighten his day when he seemed down. He loved that about her, her optimism was contaigous sometimes. As he chuckled to himself at the thought, a white flash blurred into his line of vision and instantly appeared next to Ichigo. Before he could react, Ulquiorra swung his arm at Ichigo, knocking him off his feet and into the wall, which did little to stop him from flying through the debris and into the area with the painted blue sky, crashing into a pillar.

Ichigo struggles to get up from the wreckage, but not before Ulquiorra suddenly appears before him and without warning, jabs his hand into his chest. Ichigo stares at him in shock as Ulquiorra removes his hand from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo drops to the ground, struggling for each breath, "I don't understand why Lord Aizen felt so threatened by you, as I've have already said before, you humans are nothing by trash." Ulquiorra turns and disappears, leaving Ichigo to die from his wounds.

Grimmjow heads down the hallway he where he last felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, Orihime in tow. When they reach the area with the missing wall, his anticipation turns into frustration. "Where is he?" he grumbled, scanning the hall further down. Orihime peers through the debris of the wall and spots a head of orange hair in the debris of a pillar not too far away from where they were standing. "Ichigo!" she screams and takes off running towards him.

Upon hearing Orihime scream, Grimmjow used Sonido to catch up to Orihime, grabbed her, then used it again to close the gap to Ichigo. When they reached him, he tossed her on the ground in front of him. "Orihime!" Ichigo cried, happy to her uninjured. Before Orihime could speak, Grimmjow cut her off, "I'm happy to be here for this touching reunion and all, but I need you get down to business, so, hurry up and heal him!" he shouted at her.

"What? Why?" Orihime asked, as both Ichigo and Orihime stared at him, confused. "I need you to heal him so I can kill him." Grimmjow spat through clenched teeth. Orihime opens her mouth to protest, but Ichigo's reassuring voice changes her mind. "Orihime, it's all right, heal me." "All right," she says, "But it's going to take time." "Just don't take too long." Grimmjow huffs as he sits down on a nearby stone slab.


	16. Takin' it up a notch

Chapter 15: Taking It Up A Notch

Orihime gritted her teeth in frustration at the soundof Grimmjow's impatient pacing, trying to concentrate on healing Ichigo's wounds. "Would you at least sit down or something?" she asked, trying to keep her anger in check. Grimmjow huffed in response and crossed his arms, when Orihime glared back at him, he sat down once again, impatiently tapping his foot.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he growled. "As long as it takes," Orihime said. "just be patient." "Orihime, just focus on me." Ichigo said to her, seeing her struggle to keep her emotions in check. He glanced a look towards Grimmjow seeing a worried look on his face, his body tensed as if straining for any unfamiliar sound. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice, then his face hardened. "Just hurry up and heal!" he snapped. "Before someone notices." he mumbled under his breath. Orihime didn't notice, but Ichigo did.

"What are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a mix of fear and determination. "I don't want anyone to steal my prey." Grimmjow stated flatly. Ichigo turned his gaze to Orihime as she finished, a look of regret on her face. He took a step toward her, then stopped when he heard Grimmjow gasp, glancing in his direction.

Grimmjow's features were frozen with a look of pure terror, Ichigo followed his gaze until he saw what had the number six espada so afraid. Standing there, his green eyes staring at Grimmjow with the samHe look a snake would give it's prey before the fatal bite, was Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow," his cool monotone voice, rang in Ichigo's ears. He moved quickly, putting himself between Ulquiorra and Orihime, using himself to shield her from his gaze. Orihime stood behind him, one hand clutching the back of his jacket, the other gripping the back of his arm. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra finished his sentence.

Ichigo and Orihime watched as Grimmjow stammered through a half-hearted explaination. Then, without warning, jabbed his right fist into Ulquiorra's ribs, sending him reeling. Ulquiorra sat up in the sand, bewildered, then collected himself as he stood up, dusting himself off in the process. "I see," Ulquiorra said. "so, you've joined them? I always knew you weren't worth the rank you were given." Grimmjow used Sonido to close the gap between Ulquiorra and himself, bringing his left leg up to meet Ulquiorra's right cheek. "I didn't join them!" he shouted. "I just want to be the only one who kills that kid!"

As the fighting between the two espada continued, Ichigo saw his chance. He collected Orihime into his arms and used flash-step to get her as far from the battle as he could. Setting her down on a pillar far enough away to remain unhurt, but close enough the battle could still be seen, he looked back at the battle. He wanted to just take her and run, but he had a promise to keep. He told Grimmjow he would fight him when Orihime finished and he was going to do just that. He started to step back toward the ongoing fight, when he felt something grab his arm.

"Ichigo, you don't have to go." Orihime's voice came like a siren's song, calling out to him. He turned to face her, her grey eyes brimming with tears. "Orihime, I have to. I made gave him my word." Ichigo said. "I know you did, but I don't want to watch you get hurt again. My heart couldn't take it."

"Orihime," Ichigo said, watching the tears slowly fell from her eyes. His heart hated seeing her cry, he wanted to protect her from whatever was that making her cry. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear, "please, don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. I'll be fine, I promise."

As he let her go, she looked up into his eyes. Seeing the resolve in his eyes, she smiled and nodded, even though worry still knotted in stomach. He smiled back, then flash-stepped away in time to watch Grimmjow place a small cube into the hole on Ulquiorra's neck, in a flash Ulquiorra disappeared and the battle between the espada was over.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked. "Caja Negacion," Grimmjow explained. "It's something that traps an arrancar in a closed dimension, it was given to us in case one of our fracciones got out of line. On a lower level arrancar, they would be trapped forever, but for someone like Ulquiorra, he won't be trapped there long."

"I see," Ichigo said. "Well, then, Grimmjow. Are you ready?" taking a fighter's stance. Grimmjow laughed, "Of course, I'm ready. I'm going to show the true extent of my power." Grimmjow unsheathed his zanpakto, and a flash of blinding white light enveloped him, forcing both Ichigo and Orihime to shield their eyes. When the light faded, they moved their hands to see Grimmjow laughing manically, his usual attire has disappeared and in it's place is a coat of armor extending from the base of his skull down the length of his body to his feet, which have changed to cat paws. He also gained a tail and his hands now have long claws, his teeth have lengthened and sharpened, and his noen blue hair extends down the length of his back and his forehead is also covered by a crown of bone.

"This is my released form, Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted triumphantly.s "Now, that I've showed you mine, time for you to show me yours." His evil smile making his way across his face. Ichigo looks up to Orihime a twisted expression of fear and concern on her face. _'If I release my hollow form now, she'll think I'm a monster.'_ he thought. _'I can't.'_ "Let's go, Grimmjow." Ichigo says, positioning himself for battle.

The smile fades from Grimmjow's face and he crosses his arms with a huff, "If that's how you want it, Fine!" Grimmjow screams as he bolts toward Ichigo with blinding speed, thrusting his left hand towards Ichigo's right temple. Ichigo manages to bring Zangetsu up in time to parry the blow, but the force sends him flying backward crashing into another pillar. Grimmjow sonido's to Ichigo's side \, looking down on him like a bug to be crushed. "What's wrong, Ichigo? Why won't you use your full power? I thought you wanted to fight, not become a punching bag."

Orihime watched as the battle raged on, seeing Ichigo get hurt over and over again was almost too much to bear. She cried silent tears, wishing there was something, anything, she could do to aid him. _'Isn't there something I can do?'_ she thought, as she saw Ichigo get kicked through one pillar only to crash into another. "Ichigo!" she cried out, not realizing she said it aloud. Both combatants looked up and a mischievous smile spread across the sixth ranked espada's face. "Oh, I see," Grimmjow said. "I think I have just the thing to take this up a notch."

Laughter erupted as Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, a set of three rockets fired from Grimmjow's elbow, all headed straight for Orihime. Ichigo bolted for her, using flash-step to farther advance to try and catch the rockets, taking one in the back as the other two raced past. "Orihime!" he cried out to her, she looked in his direction at the sound of her name, noticing the look of fear and desperation on his face.

She turned and looked at the rockets hurling towards her, she activated her shield, and the second rocket connected, shattering it as the force blew her back. The third changed course due to the blast from the second, and headed for the roof, and collided with explosive force raining debris down onto Orihime, knocking her unconscious.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo howled as he peered through the dust cloud, for signs of life. The dust cleared and all he saw was her still form covered in debris, her auburn her covering most of her face. Hurt surged through Ichigo as another outburst of laughter filled the arena, "How does it feel, Ichigo? Does it hurt? Does it make you angry? Good. Show me the anger, show me the rage!" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo didn't hear him, not that he even could. All he could do was feel and all he could feel was rage. It boiled inside him and took over his body, he turned and faced Grimmjow placed his hand front of his face and called upon his inner hollow for power. A hollow mask appeared over Ichigo's face, and Grimmjow smiled once again. "Now, it's a party!" Grimmjow cried out.

Ichigo said nothing, instead he disappeared. Before Grimmjow knew it, Ichigo appeared at his right side, bringing Zangetsu down overhead. Grimmjow blocked the blow and tried to kick Ichigo in the stomach but Ichigo once again disappeared before the blow could connect. Ichigo reappeared behind Grimmjow connecting with a kick of his own, sending him flying into a nearby pillar colliding through it and onto the ground below. Ichigo swoops in swinging Zangetsu toward Grimmjow's right, but he leaps to his feet managing to block Zangetsu with both arms. He kicks Ichigo in the face causing Ichigo flip back and create some distance between them.

Grimmjow's claws light up as if he'd slashed through the air, and hurls his left hand to Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it but just barely, as the attack swept past, Ichigo managed to get cut above his right eye which cracked the mask. The crack continued to split across the surface until the mask was completely covered in cracks, then it broke apart and disintegrated, revealing a bloodied and exhausted Ichigo.

"Is that all you've got?" Grimmjow asked him. "Maybe I can get both you and that loud-mouthed girl in this hit." At that comment, Ichigo found his resolve, strength began to surge through him as Grimmjow released his attack. He brought Zangetsu into a downward swing which collided with his opponent's attack, but instead of being blown of his feet, he slices straight through it connecting with Grimmjow's chest, leaving a deep wound across it.

Grimmjow's smile is replaced with a look of shock and confusion as he falls to the ground, unable to move. Ichigo's shadow moved over him. "Kill me, I'm no longer an espada now, you took that when you beat me, just kill me and get it over with."

"It was never my intention." Ichigo said, looking out over the battlefield. "Then, why would you even come here, if not just to fight me?" Grimmjow asks, puzzled. "I came here to find Orihime and bring her home." was Ichigo's reply. "Oh, I see." Grimmjow says as he closes his eyes, waiting for death to claim him.


	17. Never

Chapter 16: Never

"Orihime, Orihime, wake up." those words were the first to find her as she came to. "Ichigo?" she asked as her eyes opened. "Yes, I'm here, so is Uryu." was the response as she blinked to focus. She threw her arms around Ichigo when she was able to see clearly, earning a chuckle and a warm embrace in return. "Oh, Ichigo, thank goodness you're alright, you too, Uryu," Uryu pushes his glasses up his nose, "thank you, Orihime, let's get out of here before more enemies show up."

Ichigo nods in agreement, then turns his attention back to Orihime, "can you stand?" Orihime answers with a resounding yes and Ichigo chuckles quietly, then stands extending a hand out to help Orihime to her feet. She takes his hand and stands, the two trade smiles. "Orihime?" Ichigo says. "Yes, Ichigo?" "I-uh-I'm glad you're alright." Ichigo says, blushing as he rubs the back of his head, nervously. Orihme's big grey eyes sparkle as she steps closer to Ichigo, "I'm really glad you're alright, too." She says placing her other hand not enclosed in Ichigo's, on his chest. Both their cheeks are flushed red as they move closer to each other, as they lean in for a kiss, Uryu's voice calls out, "Hey, you guys, I think I found a way out, come take a look."

"We're coming!" Orihme shouts back, she turns her attention back to Ichigo and notices a tear in the enivronment, the tear begins to rip open and Ulquiorra pushes his way through the opening. Orihime's eyes widen with fear and Ichigo turns around to see the fourth ranked espada standing there with his hands in his pockets as if he was casually out for a stroll.

The two watched as Ulquiorra scanned his surroundings, when his eyes rested on Grimmjow's body he scoffed, "I knew he was trash, he could never do anything on his own." Ulquiorra's eyes contimue scanning the area until they lock on to the couple. Ulquiorra scoffs again and his eyes dart away, then between one heartbeat and the next he appears before Ichigo, knocking him away from Orihime with a swipe of his arm. The force sends Ichigo flying of his feet and into a nearby pillar causing it to collapse.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screams as she starts to run toward him, Ulquiorra grabs her by the hair as she passes him and throws her in the opposite direction and into an unsuspecting Uryu. Orihime scrambles to get back to her feet as Ulquiorra stands over the two of them. A bloodied Ichigo emerges from the rubble in time to see Ulquiorra's index finger pointed at his friends. He breaks free of the rubble moving as fast as his flash-step could carry him, _'I'll never make it in time if I don't use my hollow mask.'_ he thought. As Ulquiorra begins to charge his Cero Oscuras, Ichigo is left with no other choice.

Orihime stares at Ulquiorra's pointed finger as she realizes her life is about to end. Upon seeing the cero charge, she closes her eyes, _'I love you, Ichigo, I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you.'_ she thought as tears began to fall from her eyes. Suddenly, a black flash of light erupts over her, leaving her unscathed. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ichigo crouched over her, her hope turned to fear when her eyes drifted to his face. She gasped when she realized his face was covered in a hollow mask and memories of her brother, Sora came crawling back in her mind.

Ichigo looks over at a terrified Orihime and a relieved Uryu. His eyes traveled to Orihime's frightened features. _'I knew it, she thinks I'm a monster.'_ he thought. He stood up and faced Ulquiorra, "Orihime, I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Uryu, take Orihime out of here, I need to take care of this." "You got it, Ichigo, Come on, Orihime." Uryu said as he rose to his feet then collected Orihime, and was gone in a flash. "All right, Ulquiorra. Let's end this." Ichigo said.

"Very well," Ulquiorra said as he unsheathed his zanpakto, in a blast of light, Ulquiorra grew wings and formed a green lance of light. He threw the lance at Ichigo, who dodged it easily. Before Ichigo could think about his next move, Ulquiorra charged in picking Ichigo up by the face and sending him to the ground and dragging his face through the sand. The onslaught on his face ended when Ichigo was kicked in the stomach, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Uryu set Orihime down some distance away from the battle as it began, she was still scared stiff. "He's just like Sora, why? Why would he do this to himself?" she asked out loud. "Uryu asked her, bringing her out of her trance. "My brother, he became a hollow and attacked me, but Ichigo was there to save me. He helped my brother move on to the Soul Society." Uryu looked back toward Ichigo on the battlefield, then back to Orihime. "Orihime, I don't know about your brother, but I know Ichigo. He only found out about his hollow powers recently, and wanted to use them to save you. Every time he puts on that mask he's not only fighting his opponent, he's also fighting himself."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, tears still streaming down her face as she looked out over the battlefield. Ulquiorra was using Ichigo like a human punching bag, it was becoming less of a battle by the minute. "He's lost his confidence. Every time he has that mask on, he's fighting to maintain his humanity. He doesn't want to become a hollow, he wants to be with you and he needs you, now more than ever. You are his heart. Without you there's nothing left to fight for." Uryu said. "How do you know all that?" Orihime asked. "Because he told me." Uryu said,smiling.

Orihime witnessed Ichigo flying across the battlefield, crashing into another pillar. Orihime's eyes filled with tears as she watched Ichigo struggle to pull himself to his feet, using Zangetsu as leverage. 'He's dying,' she thought. Slugglishy, Ichigo positioned himself into a battle stance, ready to take Ulquiorra on again. "Ichigo!" she called out. When he turned to face her, the tears begin to flow once again. "Please, don't die. I can't watch you get hurt again, because-because there's something I want to tell you when this is over, so please, Ichigo, don't give up yet."

"Very heartfelt," Ulquiorra said. "But pointless, nonetheless." Ulquiorra charged forward, his hand moving to strike, but Ichigo's hand shot up and caught Ulquiorra's wrist. "Well, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said as he turned his head. "It seems I'm not ready to die just yet." He swung Zangetsu at Ulquiorra's chest which cut deeply, but regenerated quickly. Ulquiorra flew backward, in an attempt to dodge the strike. Ichigo then charged at Ulquiorra and kicked him in the stomach, sending Ulquiorra through the hole in the ceiling and onto the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo followed Ulquiorra's trail onto the palace sands, and charged towards him. Ulquiorra recovered from the kick swiped a wing at Ichigo, sending flying into a sand dune. "It seems you have forced my hand, Ichigo, and now I have to use my second form." Ulquiorra said. Another blast of light, and Ulquiorra's appearance changed once again. His white clothing disappeared and he took the appearance of a black-clad demon.

Ichigo didn't recover from the shock fast enough to dodge Ulquiorra's strike and was sent flying into a nearby pillar. When he recovered, his mask dissipated and he was breathing heavily, another blow from Ulquiorra's wing and he was knocked off his feet. Ulquiorra's hand grabbed his head and Ichigo was thrown up the length of the pillar landing hard on the surface. Ulquiorra wrapped his tail around his neck like a noose, Ichigo struggled to break free, but his body was too bloodied and bruised to respond. He hung there limply, at Ulquiorra's mercy. "Like I said before, you're all just trash." Ulquiorra said as he charged his Cero once again.


	18. The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

"Hurry Uryu, he needs out help." Orihime cries desperately as they ride an area of his spritual pressure, following the fight. We'll get there, Orihime, don't worry." Uryu said, trying to keep his voice calm. Orihime shook with fear, as they sped closer to the hole and up into the night. 'Please let him be alright, please.' she thought as she leapt onto the sand, barreling down the path of destruction left in wake of the battle, Uryu close behind.

Within mere moments, they were staring up the pillar watching the horror unfold before them. Ichigo groaned in response to seeing them below, which caught Ulquiorra's attention. Ulquiorra looked down at the two terrified faces and smirked. "I see you've arrived." Ulquiorra stated icily. "You're just in time to watch your hero die." He turned and charged his Cero, his finger pointed at Ichigo's chest.

"NO!" Orihime wailed as Ulquiorra's Cero carved its way through Ichigo's chest, leaving a large hole in it's center. Orihime's cries echoed through the wind as Ulquiorra released Ichigo's broken body, allowing him to fall. Orihime raced to Ichigo using her Shun Shun Rikka to catch his body and lower him to the ground. Uryu raced up after her to check on Ichigo's condition. Ichigo was still, too still, and the hole in the center of his chest only further confirmed Uryu's fears. Orihime dropped to her knees at the sight and Uryu could only comfort her. She quickly activiated her Shun Shun Rikka and began healing him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ulquiorra flies down to the sand, approaching the group. Uryu draws his bow and fires, trying to keep Ulquiorra from Orihime and Ichigo. He draws Ulquiorra's attention, never staying in one place. Orihime couldn't hold back her tears, "Please, Ichigo, please, you can't leave." she cried. "You were always there when I needed you, I need you now." "Please, Ichigo, come back." She began sobbing as her cries remained unanswered.

Ichigo awoke to an dark abyss, floating along as if being carried by an invisble current, and it seemed to carry on for eternity. _'What happened?'_ he thought. Images of his final moments drift across his mind, _'Oh, that's right.'_ He was about to let the darkness overwhelm him when he heard a voice, it was faint, but it sounded familiar.

"Ichigo, please!" the voice said. "Ichigo, come back!" With each cry, the voice became louder. "Ichigo, please, I need you." _'Orihime!'_ he cried into the dark. _'That's her voice.'_ "Ichigo, don't leave me like this." _'She's crying.' 'Orihime, please, don't cry, it hurts to see you cry.'_ "Ichigo, you promised me you'd protect me." _'Orihime, of course, I will protect you.' 'I love you.'_ "Ichigo, please, come back." Orihime begins sobbing hysterically into her hands, her muffled cries echoing in the darkness.

 _'Orihime.' 'I have to get up.' 'C'mon, move dammit.' 'I have to protect you.' 'I will PROTECT YOU!'_ He bellowed into the darkness, as a surge of power began to flood through him, pouring into the blackness.

Orihime's tears had begun to soak the sand beneath her as she continued to try and revive Ichigo. Suddenly the ground began to rumble around her, she looked towards Ichigo and saw a black energy pouring out from the chest in his chest. The bubble from her Shun Shun Rikka shattered and Ichigo's orange hair suddenly grew to his waist. He began to stand and his skin turned white, red fur appeared around his wrists and collarbone and his hollow mask reappeared on his face, this time however, there was a long horn on either side and black stripes had taken place of the red ones.

Orihime stared at him in shock, she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She froze in place, unsure of what to do. Her eyes drifted to ongoing battle between Uryu and Ulquiorra just a few feet away. Ichigo screamed, deafening and terrifying, and the sound reverberating through the vast darkness, bringing the battle to a halt. Uryu turned and saw his transformation and his eyes widened in shock, Ulquiorra just tilted his head. "Who are you?" he asked, Ichigo only screamed in response. "I see, you don't seem to process any degree of higher intellgence." Ichigo held out his hand and called Zangetsu to him, then charged toward Ulquiorra with blinding speed.

Ulquiorra jumped back in an attempt to gain distance, but Ichigo appeared behind him. Ichigo swung downward, but Ulquiorra blocked with his lance. The two seemed clashed in a stalemate, each one trying to muscle out the other. Ichigo began to charge his cero, forcing Ulquiorra to once again , retreat. As Ichigo's cero flew past, Ulquiorra created his lance. Before he could throw it. Ichigo was standing directly in front of him. He reacted, sending the lance to his side, but Ichigo caught it with his bare hand. Then Ichigo swung Zangetsu upward slicing off Ulquiorra's arm. Ulquiorra recoiled back, his injured limb bubbled and formed the shape of an arm. "Instant regeneration is something that only I have, there are only two things I can't regenerate: my brain and internal organs. So, you see you can cut me as many times as you like, I'll just continue to regenerate." Ulquiorra stated coolly.

Ichigo moved at such a speed that Ulquiorra didn't have time to react. He appeared behind him and knocked Ulquiorra into a pillar, sending him completely through it. Ichigo followed and kicked him hard to the ground. As the battle waged on, it was clear Ichigo was on the winning side. He had Ulquiorra pinned by the head, cero charged. "What are you waiting for? Do it." Ulquiorra said. "Take my life."

"Ichigo, no." Uryu cried out. "This isn't you, don't let him do this to you." In one swift motion, Ichigo threw Zangetsu at Uryu. Uryu landed hard on the ground impaled by the black sword. "Uryu!" Orihime cried, rushing over to heal him as Uryu attempted to pull the foreign object out. She turned to face Ichigo, tears flowing down her face. "Ichigo, please, don't do this." she choked out through the tears. "Don't become like him. I need you, please." She walked up to him placing her hand on his arm, Ichigo, who remained frozen since Uryu spoke, averted his eyes from Ulquiorra to his princess.

"I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't let him change the man I love." she said hastily. Ichigo canceled his cero and turned his head to face her. Orihime didn't realize she had the last part out loud until Ichigo was facing her, but it wasn't a lie. "It's true, Ichigo, I love you. I always have, that's why I'm begging you. Please, come back to me." she said as she reached out to touch Ichigo's cheek. At first, he recoiled, his eyes narrowing. She tried again and this time, she made contact. When she touched Ichigo, the mask shattered, bringing Ichigo back to his former self. "Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "In the darkness. I heard your voice," Ichigo said. "You brought me back, Orihime." She cried tears of joy, listening to his voice. Ulquiorra stood up, his body already disintergrating. Orihime opened her eyes and noticed him, smiling. "I see," he said. "So, this is what you humans call heart. Thank you." Ulquiorra's voice disappearing with his body.

Orihime snuggled into Ichigo, enveloped in his warmth. "I love you, too, Orihime." Ichigo said. Orihime couldn't believe it. She pulled back look into his eyes. "You mean it?" she asked hopeful. "Of course, Orihime. I'd never tell you something I didn't mean." "Oh, Ichigo!" she cried, pulling him back into an embrace. Ichigo laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He was never letting her go again.

And the rest, my friends is history.


	19. Acknowledgements

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS**

 **I would like to thank my family for all their support in writing this book. Also, I'd like to thank my readers for your words of encouragement on this writing adventure, words can't express how grateful I truly am for your continued support. Thank you all so much. See you in my next book.**

 **With all my graitiude,**

 **S.**


End file.
